That Time of Year
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: Miroku is an old man and watches as his children take away their mother’s things. These are his thoughts... (One-Shot, Narrated, First Person, MK)


Warning: PG – Because it's sad

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-kun or any of Shakespeare's poems.

* * *

That Time of Year

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

_That time of year thou mayst in me behold_

_When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang_

_Upon those boughs which shake against the cold,_

_Bare ruined choirs where late the sweet birds sang,_

_In me thou see'st the twilight of such day_

_As after sunset fadeth in the west,_

_Which by-and-by black night doth take away,_

_Death's second self that seals up all in rest._

_In me thou see'st the glowing of such fire_

_That on the ashes of his youth doth lie,_

_As the deathbed whereon it must expire,_

_Consumed with that which it was nourished by._

_This thou perceiv'st, which makes thy love more strong,_

_To love that well which thou must leave ere long._

_By William Shakespeare_

* * *

It's hard to look at the person you love being cremated. You think of all the good times you've had together and then you realize there aren't anymore good times left and that person isn't coming back. I guess you start thinking this way, when you get to be my age. I'm just a dried up husk of a man that's still carrying that golden staff as if it were a lifeline. I guess that's where my life has always been, what I have always been a holy man. I know that I must let go of everything in this world because everything in this world goes away and nothing is forever. Thinking these things help ease the pain and suffering. I can smile at this, because for as much as I've lost and never cared I care now.

Kagome she was as beautiful in her old age to me as when I first met her when I caught my first glimpse of her. The stunning and vibrant woman bathing in the hot springs so long ago. Just a few more wrinkles and white hair but she was as beautiful and lively as she was in her youth. She was always doing something to make me laugh, always caring for me always caring for her children my children our children. They were beautiful too, did you know that? We've had several but I don't want to talk about them right now. Why? Because people get too caught up in the kids. There is more to life than having children, and I think we proved that a million times over.

I remember traipsing around the countryside with her when we were still in our wild youth. She was the powerful healer everyone looked to when they were hurt, and I was the mighty warrior monk that people cheered on as I saved one village after another. She was always with me though, cheering me on and lending a helping arrow as well. Heh she even helped me with my schemes every now and then only when I was ripping off bad people hah she was so silly. So naïve _so so_ Kagome.

We decided to make a home for ourselves finally after so many years of travel. I loved making that home we made it with the help of the villagers and honestly it was more beautiful than the surrounding huts then again we could afford such luxuries after coning so many rich evil doers out of their hard earned' money.

For as much as I wanted an heir and asked everyone to have my baby, it surely took forever before either of us wanted to have a child. When the baby finally came we were completely ready for it. Then our other children came and here I was now.

I watch as my children fight over her things now, they talk as if I am no longer there. How sad when they were but my little ones I had never talked to them in such a way. They must have learned this evil from this wretched world. A world that has unloving children and a world without Kagome to make them lovable.

I cannot have such evil thoughts though they are grief stricken and want something of hers. They want something to remember her by they talk now, of where they want to pour her ashes. One daughter, with tears in her eyes and the unwillingness to let go wants to keep her ashes with us in an urn. Another wants to sprinkle them in the garden. Their brother wants to take her ashes to the temple where Moushin once lived; almost suggesting they make that temple a graveyard for their family. How morbid they are ah well.

I want you to scatter her ashes with mine where I first met her. I finally spoke, and they looked at me in shock.

But father My eldest daughter said. If we put you there how will anyone know where you were buried? Will we have to go to the hot spring to mourn?No, I do not want you to mourn at a hot spring. I say. I want to rest there with her it is where we belong.

The youngest daughter, my daughter, and the one who was so unwilling to let us go nodded in understanding. I quickly realized that she would be the one to take our ashes from her siblings and do what I wished. I can feel a crackled smile lift my face a little. That's my girl.

I took Kagome's jewelry box out and gave their children a treasure that she wanted them to have. I have my youngest son my ring and I gave my youngest daughter Kagome's ring.

Shippo came into the house, sitting himself between our children, he was equally their brother and the eldest.

Brother, you came. The youngest of them said.

I am just sorry that I was not here sooner. Shippo sighed. I _wish_ that I had come back earlier maybe I could've seen her.Death waits for no one, my child. I told him.

I know father sometimes I just forget.

How did you forget that you were immortal? I finally realized that there were worse things than dying so soon and it was living forever when everyone else around you died. Shippo would be around long after my great grandchildren died of old age. He would get to see it all and even though it was a little saddening it would be interesting to see all those generations

They talked long into the night; splitting things up they even were so good as to split my things up as well ah well I am not so sure how long I will be living. Soon Shippo was the only one at the table.

The moment I was waiting for. Yes papa? A name he has not called me in so long.

I want you to have this. I hand him my staff.

I couldn't take that Shippo laughed nervously.

Take it! I thrust it at him. I know you would want it and I don't know if your brothers and sisters my try and leave you with nothing from your mother and I.

Shippo nodded tearfully, his memories of Kagome coming back in a flood.

This was your mother's I know she would want you to have it. I pulled a jeweled necklace with a large bauble on it off of my neck and held it to him.

Shippo cried. I cannot take that.Take it! For the second time that night I had to practically throw his gifts at him. Shippo was too kind of a boy to grab well he was now anyway in his youth on the other hand I want you to protect the Shikon jewel it wouldn't do to have your younger siblings take care of it now I want you to protect it and protect them.Yes father.Your mother cared for you Shippo and I cared for you too.

Shippo's eyes grew large.

I'm going to bed now. I get up, but without the help of my staff it is a bit harder.

Are you going now? Shippo asked, such a simple but loaded question that was.

I smile. I'm going to sleep now Shippo?Yes father?Make sure you help your sister in her task.

As if he knew all along what I meant, Shippo nodded. I will. He looked at me before I left. I love you, He got up and hugged me tightly, nearly crushing me with his demon strength. I'll miss you and mama. He wiped some tears from his eyes before kissing my wrinkled forehead. Good byeGoodbye my little Shippo. He pulled away from me, and I pat his head just like old times. I felt his eyes on me as I made my way into my bedroom and shut the sliding door.

I can let go, as I lay into my bed our bed. She is not beside me right now but she really is. I'd like to think that she is holding my hand like I held hers when her breath was taken away. I see her smiling at me at the bedside her fingers twining with mine – as if they belonged there forevermore. I can close my eyes now with a smile because I won't wake up but I shall be with her.


End file.
